Like a Guardian
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: In a world where the Supernatural was a daily occurrence, it was only natural that Supernatural beings lived amongst the humans, it was normal that most of them just so happened to live in Alphabet City. Supernatural! Everyone! What they are is described in the warning section. Rated M just in case. SLOW UPDATES


**Like a Guardian**

* * *

Summary: In a world where the Supernatural was a daily occurrence, it was only natural that Supernatural beings lived amongst the humans, it was normal that most of them just so happened to live in Alphabet City.

* * *

Character(s): Mark C, Roger D, Tom Collins, Maureen J, Joanne J, Mimi M, Angel D. S, Benny C. the third, other characters will be mentioned.

* * *

Warning(s): Vampire!Roger, Vampire!Mimi, Vampire!Collins, Vampire!Angel, Human!April, Siren!Maureen, Non-Human!Mark, Werewolf!Benny, Shapeshifter!Joanne, A supernatural beings AU that nobody asked for, HIV, AIDS, Dying, Blood, Death, Murder?, Character Death, Hatred, prejudice, Suicide, Self-Harm, Mentions of April's Suicide, Withdrawal, depression, SLOW UPDATES

* * *

 _Chapter One: Goodbye April_

Waking up that morning everybody could tell that something was off, everything just felt so...wrong. For Roger and Collins it scared the hell out of them, being Vampires they were pretty tuned in on the way others felt or just the way the world around them felt. It was sort of like sensing an aura around everything and using it to their advantage. The only thing they've ever had the pleasure of meeting while never sensing an aura around it was a human, or more specifically, Mark Cohen.

Not sensing any type of aura off the filmmaker when he first arrived at the loft with Benny to move in with them, unnerved them. They had never met someone they couldn't get a sense off of before with Benny they could immediately tell he was a Werewolf. It wasn't until Benny explained to them that Mark was definitely human, that they relaxed and eventually ended up befriending Mark. It was about two or three years after Mark moved in that Collins and Roger questioned a few Supernatural experts on the matter, and were told that although it was incredibly rare, it wasn't impossible for someone to hide their very being from the Supernatural.

They couldn't find out if Mark could hide from everyone, all of the Supernatural had different ways of identifying people and objects, it was only Vampire's and Werewolves that used the aura's around them.

Roger figured that was why Mark was always so quiet and able to become practically invisible whenever he wanted to. Collins thought that was why Mark seemed so scared of them at first, that he must've had a bad experience with a Supernatural being and thus began trying and succeeding in hiding his aura from everyone.

Now here they were again years later getting that very same feeling. Only this time it was a bit different, instead of never sensing an aura it was like one that was once a bright candel had been snuffed out.

Roger despite having been high on drugs, and had been doing them for close to a year and a half now, could still clearly sense what and who that aura once belonged to.

April.

Panicking Roger flung his bedroom door open and his eyes immediately zoomed in on Mark standing in front of the open bathroom door, stiff as a block of cement. The sudden onslaught of the smell of blood and ' _so much of it too. Too much, way too much.'_ Caused Roger to stumble back half a step and gag slightly.

Mark's head snapped around and his horrified eyes latched onto him

"R-Roger..." Mark gulped loudly, and Roger could just hear the way Mark's blood was pulsing around his heart giving away how panicked Mark actually was.

All of a sudden Collins came flying into the loft (Not literally seeing as it was a myth that Vampire's could actually fly...in human form anyway) panting loudly and demanding, "What the hell happened?!"

Roger could only stare back at Collins feeling just as confused and knowing Collins smelled all the blood as well. Only the blood smelled off...like it was contaminated or something.

"A-April...s-she's..." Mark stuttered his gaze sliding back to looking in the bathroom.

"April? What about April?!" Roger yelled running towards Mark only to stop short as Collins wrapped his arms around him and held him still.

"I...I f-found her in the bathroom...I tried to help her, I swear to god I did!" Mark said, his eyes pleading with them all as he turned his entire body towards them and showed them his arms which...were covered in blood...as were his knees and random spots on his shirt, "I tried to stop the blood b-but it wouldn't stop! I called 911 already and I tried to wake her but she...she's gone..."

Flinging Collins arms off of him, Roger pushed past Mark and into the loft's tiny bathroom only to freeze in mid-step as his eyes only confirmed what Mark had been suggesting.

April was laying on the floor, leaning back against the bathtub with...with her wrists slit and blood pooling around her and spreading through the cracks in the floor. Roger collapsed to his knees in front of April and slowly reached out to pull her lifeless body towards him until he could rest his head on her chest. He didn't know how long he kneeled there listening desperately for a heartbeat that he already knew was long gone, but clutching her flush against him Roger allowed his sobs to break free with a single yell full of all the anguish he felt in that very moment.

What must have been five or six minutes later, Collins walked into the bathroom and gently pulled him away from April's body.

Roger's glazed eyes did not move away from April, but were transfixed on the bloodied piece of paper crushed in her hand. He knew what it was, he's heard of it before...when someone commits suicide they leave a note. Slowly and ever aware of Collins eyes on him, Roger grabbed the note and felt his breath catch as he read what it said,

 **Roger I'm sorry,**

 **We've got AIDS.**

 **Love, April.**

And that was it...that short life-changing message.

"Shit..." Looking up into Collins shocked face Roger couldn't bring himself to move or say anything.

Then Collins suddenly sprinted towards Mark who was still standing in the doorway and began screaming at him to take his clothes off and scrub all of the blood off of him right away and Roger understood Collins hysteria. They all knew Collins had AIDS, he had told them all years ago, and they knew how easily transmitted it was.

Mark quickly tried putting it off. He kept pushing Collins hands away and kept his bright blue eyes right on Roger, and Roger realized the only reason why he wasn't leaving to clean himself off was because he was worried about him.

Swallowing past the large lump in his throat Roger managed to croak out, "Mark...Go. Go get cleaned up. We don't n-need you g-getting AIDS."

Looking as though he were about to cry, Mark nodded and hesitantly left to go into his bedroom.

Sometime later, Roger wasn't sure when, but Mark eventually came back out and the Police arrived. Eventually Roger watched as April's body was carted out in a body bag, he stayed still and said not a single word to anybody who tried to talk to him for the rest of that day not even to Mark when he came to check up on him or to Collins who let him know he cleaned out the bathroom best he could.

It was almost a week later when he still hadn't spoken to anyone, and he had gotten himself tested, that he realized just how...broken he felt.

It was when the results came back that he was HIV+ that be settled on not wanting to feel anything at all.

His answer to that?

Getting high day in and day out.

* * *

 **Chapter one is COMPLETE~!**

 **REVIEW and let me know if I should continue yeah?**

 **BTW Sorry it's so short, just think of this as the Prologue!**


End file.
